Yoshis Nightmares
The Begining It was a dark stormy night I just got a package full with SNES games I ordered online but something was odd as I saw that there is a Game called Yoshis Nightmare I didn't know if it was just a other of these bootleg games so I looked it up online and found out that this game has a 5 stars rating and a 10 from IGN so it must be pretty good. I plugged my snes in and slammed the cardtrige with a hammer into the Consol and started it up. Logos poped up like Capcom,Rare,Nintendo,Gamefreak,Naughty Dog,Sony,Microsoft,Sega and Hudson soft I know this game would be Awsome as it probably is a prequal to Super Smash Bros. I pressed start and the game started with a cutsceen where Yoshi gets hit in mario kart by a black shadow that looks like Mario. Yoshi was in the Hospital and it zoomed into Yoshis head showing him in a dark room this is where the Game offically started as I was controlling Yoshi in a realistic 3d space. I was shocked as I had to walk into a door and saw a Mario full with blood he just laughed and attacked yoshi with his tentacel like shadow hands. After Yoshi takes 1 hit he woke up in a flower field and saw Bowser. Bowser smiled and said:You are lucky that you survived Marios shadow attack. In this world Mario is going insane as everything you see is just a ilusion caused by Marios Power..." I walked around after Bowser talked to me suddenly I pass out and wake up in the game The Game got seriouse I was shocked as I saw that theres a dark forrest. I walked into the forrest to see several dragons in chains so I freed them by eating their breathflames and spitting them onto the chains after that I had a army of powerful dragons that destroyed the forrest and we even freed the alpha dragon. After that we came into a circuse where there where more dragons that we freed we even managed to free 3000 Yoshis and defeat the Circuse director Mario which gave me the fist power orb of 3 the orb absorbed all team mates and added all power to me. I was able to beat every eniemy to flat paper with a single punch. Soon I destroyed the seal to world 2 its a lava world that was destroyed by rpg mario. I made friends with 6000 Lava Dragons and 5000 Lava Yoshis and we have beaten Mario again and I got the second Power orb that made me 1000 times stronger then the final Mario I have to beat. I destroyed the final barier between me and the nightmare Mario I jumped through a cool parkour with lava,lavasharks spikes and many Bobombs.untile I finally reached the man himself... Final already? The last Battle against Mario was simple I turned him to a egg and threw the egg into the Lava then he jumped out though. Mario jumped around and threw a fire beam at me that my skin absorbed thanks to fire resistence. He caused with wild jumping earthquakes making rocks fall onto him making it possible to attack him twice in a row which is how I beat the game.... I woke up after defeating him in my bed as Yoshi... meaning that I am still not outside the game and I have to beat it for real to return as it seems so I just went out to find out that Mario destroyed everything except my house in this world but thanks to the power I get from every companien and Bowser I didn't lose hope. Mario attacks me again with shadow tentacle arms but this time I created a dragon out of light and shoot a giagantic beam of light at him which turned everything including mario back to Normal again... Ending...? I couldn't Leave this place now sinde Mario was the only one with the Portal key so I posesed this game and sold it with telekinesis in a 1$ store because I wanted to escape in the real world to get the next poor soul to be stuck in this game for a little while.... Category:Mario